


Happy Birthday

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Smidgen of Smut, Alcohol, AngelSong, F/F, Fareeha loves her wife, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Jesse gives the best gifts, Nausea, Trans Female Character, enough to get her laid, it's not the fall that hurts you, it's the ground, jovial agony, no on appreciates hana's jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: Hana's back on active duty after losing her foot and it's so much fun!Look at all the rubble she gets to see!At least Angela is there with her.You know what was more fun than this?Her 21st, Angela was there too.





	1. Foot Work

**Author's Note:**

> < Triangular brackets mean not speaking in english. >  
>  _italics are thought_

It felt good to be back on active duty (don’t worry, it won’t last). The cause wasn’t great but Hana felt better when she could do something. 

True, during her convalesance she had done a lot more streaming, more than she’d been able to for years, and as her streams were like 90% charity these days it had been helping people. And she got to spend time interacting with her fans.

Hana loved her fans. For the most part. Some of them were less than wholesome, like the ones who wanted her severed leg. She didn’t know what they wanted it for and she didn’t want to know what they wanted it for. But, some of them had made quite large offers for it. What’s a girl to do? Charity auction. Obviously. 

Second hand leg, one previous owner who was not careful with it. Signed upon request, comes with certificate of authenticity.

It had netted a lot of money, obsessive, rich fans can really help push the price of these things up (and Sombra may have made sure they paid as much as they were willing to, not that she’d ever admit it).

It was an odd feeling, selling your own limb but shelters need money a hell of a lot more than they need severed legs.

 

She’d done the physio and the counselling and racked up enough hours piloting her mech with her prosthetic leg that she was confident her skills remained undiminished so she finally got to go back on active duty.

* * *

There was a knock on Hana’s door. It was not an expected knock and that is why she was only wearing two towels, one for her body and one for her hair.

 

“Jesse?” This was a surprise, he wasn’t a normal visitor. “What can I do for you cowboy?”

 

“Ah,” He glanced at her lack of clothing and still wet skin. “bad time?”

 

“Nah,” she said with a shrug that precariously loosened her towel. “come on in.”

 

“Well, with it being your twenty first and all”

 

“What I’m getting ready for as it happens.” Hana let the towel covering her body drop as she spoke.

 

Jesse turned to face the wall, a blush peeking through his stubble.

“Damn girl! You are hell in a halter top.”

 

“Only if I’m wearing one.” She pulled on an oversized tee shirt and smirked to herself. Hana had the same attitude to nudity that she did to jokes, so long as it amused her and didn’t offend anyone it was all good.

“You can turn around now, I’m decent.”

 

She wasn’t. In any sense of the word. It was a large tee shirt sure, but it was also a thin one that clung to her moist body, making her nipples clearly visible.

 

“That all you’re puttin’ on?”

 

Hana fluttered her lashes, put her hand to her chest, and in her best southern drawl, which was a terrible southern drawl, said

“Why Mister Mcree, I am sure I am far too pure and innocent to know what you could possibly mean!”

 

Jesse guffawed at her act.

“Came to give you your present.”

 

“Couldn’t wait for the party?”

 

“Ain’t really a public kinda gift.”

 

“Did you get me a sex toy?”

 

Jesse huffed and rolled his eyes as he handed her the box. It was heavier than she expected.

 

“A fancy sex toy?”

 

“Just open the damn thing.”

 

Hana tore open the paper to reveal a wooden box with a metal clasp.

 

“A really fancy sex toy?”

 

The look he gave her said enough so he didn’t need to use words.

 

“Alright, alright! I’m opening it.”

 

The inside of the box was lined with pink velvet and three depressions holding a semi-automatic pistol in it’s centre with a clip either side.

 

“Aww, Jesse, this isn’t a sex toy.” Her voice full of mock disappointment.

 

“Now, you know I got a history.” That was one way of saying ‘I used to be in a gun running gang’. “Means I can still get hold of certain things. That is a one time use pistol. No history, no registration, no way to trace it. Now, you find yourself in a situation, and I seen some of the things people send you, you use that and you get rid of it.”

 

“Oh jesse!” Hana wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s perfect, you know just what to get a girl.” She kissed him on the cheek, his stubble scratchy on her lips. It did not help his blush.

* * *

There was a lot of dead space here, rubble and burnt out buildings. It kinda made Hana think of home. It had been like this for years, like the beach Hana drank on once a year, the only things here now were ghosts and bad memories. Or, at least that’s all that should have been here, there had been a series of explosions that smelled suspiciously like weapons testing.

So, here they were, split into pairs, checking for survivors and looking for clues as to who did this. Survivors was an unlikely prospect, there shouldn’t have been anyone here to survive, presumably that’s why it was used as a test site, but people would always crop up where you didn’t expect them. They were awkward like that.

As for the who, some people had the word Talon on their lips before the initial report was finished, but there’s more than one boogy man in the world that likes to play with military grade explosives. 

Hana’s fusion cannons had been temporarily replaced with pincers because apparently it’s better to move large obstructions and not just shoot them. According to some people anyway, Hana may not have agreed with the sentiment but it was her first post prosthetic mission so she was being a good girl. 

She was scanning left and right as she moved, looking for movement, signs of life, technology, anything really, anything that would stand out in this burnt out husk of a city. She let out a sigh, so far all she’d seen was a big ball of nothing.

 

“D.va? Any problems?” Angela’s voice came in over their comms as she flitted about above.

 

“All good Mercy. This is exactly the action packed, triumphant return to duty I’d hoped for.” 

 

There was a tap only slightly heavier than a feather on the top of Hana’s mech and she felt the weight as it settled through the haptics in her plugsuit before an upside down smiling face poked over the top of the windscreen.

 

“I’m sure people will be lining up to kill you soon.” Angela’s pony tail bobbed back and forth behind her like a pendulum with each step the mech took. It kinda made her look like a clock, a clock with a radiant smile and kind eyes. A really, really pretty clock. Okay, maybe not really much like a clock at all, unless you’re attracted to clocks. Seems odd to me, I wouldn’t give them a second glance but how you spend your time is entirely up to you. 

 

“Not soon enough.” Hana grumbled.

 

Angela casually waved her blaster.

“I can take a few shots at you if it would help.”

 

Hana considered the offer.

“Nah, you’d just miss on purpose.”

 

“True. I do have enough work as it is.”

 

Angela’s head disappeared with a chuckle and Hana felt the weight above her shift through her suit as the doctor shifted her position and sat down on top of the mech for a while.

* * *

Hana looked at herself in the mirror as she slid her bunny comb into her hair, the final piece of her updo for the night. Her makeup was flawless and she definitely hadn’t stabbed herself in the eye with her mascara but it was all slightly off. She puzzled at her reflection for a moment before realising what she wanted to change. She applied a little pressure behind her left ear and watched as the pink triangles on her face faded back to her skin’s natural hue. There, much better. She was feeling so much more Hana than D.va for tonight.

She smoothed a hand over her dress, Hana loved that dress, it was just tight enough in certain ways and loose enough that it didn’t interfere with her dancing and she looked sooooo damn good in it. Blowing a kiss to her reflection, she turned and left her room for the party singing quietly to herself.

“Birthday sex, birthday sex, who’s gonna give me birthday sex.”


	2. Party Over Here, Fuck You Over There

“Oh-emm-gee-Mer-see, did you see that?”

 

“If you say ‘it’s a pile of rubble’ one more time you will find yourself sleeping alone for the next six months.”

 

“...”

 

“That’s what you were going to say isn’t it?”

 

“No, I was going to point out that lovely heap of debris over there.”

 

Angela landed in front of her with all the grace of a gazelle and all the annoyance of an annoyed gazelle.

 

Hana saw the look on her face and knew fear.

“Nu-uh, I didn’t say rubble, I didn’t, you can’t punish me for something I didn’t do!”

 

“That, young lady, is your only loophole, and, your only warning.”

 

Hana put her hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, no more rubble or debris. What about detritus?”

 

For that she got a look that would have made even Mei freeze.

 

“Wanna stop for lunch?” Hana asked with a sheepish grin.

* * *

The hanger wasn’t recognisable, but only if you were really bad at recognising things. Matting was covering the floor for dancing, fabric had been hung on the walls, a DJ table and spotlights had been set up, along with tables covered in food and drink, and there was roughly a metric fuck ton of glitter covering everything. Whoever was on clean up tomorrow was really going to hate Hana for this.

The first time she took her mech out after the party it gave a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘glitter bomb’.

Most everyone had arrived, people were mingling and just starting their drinking when Hana strode onto the makeshift stage that had been set up for Lucio to DJ from. When she got to him, he handed her the mic and switched to ridiculously ominous background music.

 

“It’s. My. Birthday!” She yelled it into the mic to get everyone's attention. It worked. Cheers sounded from the crowd and Hana just raised her arms and made ‘keep it coming’ gestures like she was a pro wrestler before giving her empty hand a confused look.

“LEEEENNNNAAAA!”

 

A flash of blue and Lena was standing next to her, handing the birthday girl a full glass which she promptly downed.

 

“Thank you my darling.” Hana gave her a quick peck on the lips and the crowd went

 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH”

 

“Don’t worry Emily, I know I could never steal her from you.”

 

“Too fucking right!” Came a british voice from the crowd.

 

“But,” Hana gave her empty glass a confused look. “someone stole my drink!”

 

“BOOOOOOOOO!”

 

“Be right back luv.” Lena said before blinking away to get Hana another drink.”

 

“So, thank you all for coming to...MY BIRTHDAY!” Another cheer. “I just wanted to say that while I am getting older, you are all still older than me!” Lena handed her another drink, it lasted about as long as the first one. “But it’s okay, because I’ll probably die before most of you so let’s PARTY!”

 

Another cheer, this one a little more confused but still enthusiastic.

* * *

Hana and Angela sat on top of the mech and ate their lunch, it was a much better option than the rubble and debris that littered the ground around them, but then according to Hana sitting on her baby was always the better option anyway.

 

It had been a not exciting day surrounded by not exciting scenery, this place was less post-apocalyptic-chic and more dead-city-drab. There wasn’t even that much variation to the burnt out buildings, it was like the world’s dullest and most depressing game of spot the difference.

 

Hana shimmied her butt around before letting out a theatrical sigh and flumping back, her head landing in Angela’s lap, the older woman just instinctually began to stroke her hair.

 

“Something wrong?” Angela asked as Hana closed her eyes with another elaborate sigh.

 

“Just bored and fed up with today.”

 

“Well I’m sorry my company isn’t enough for you!” It was spoken in a half mocking tone.

 

Hana made a grumbling noise and swatted at Angela.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

 

She opened her eyes when the hair stroking went away only to be smacked on the forehead.

 

“Don’t swat at my boobs.”

 

“Sorry” A contrite voice to go with a contrite face before closing her eyes again when the hair stroking came back.

 

A contented noise rose from Hana’s throat at the nails on her scalp.

 

“We will have to get back to work soon.”

 

A discontented noise rose from Hana’s throat.

* * *

Party trick! Invite Mei and never need an ice machine again.

 

Party trick! How many people can sit on Reinhardt’s back before he can’t do a press up?

 

Party trick! How long can Hana pick Zarya up for (hint: It’s longer than you think but not as long as Hana thinks.).

 

Party trick! Have a dance off and find out that Jack Morrison, yes that Jack fucking Morrison, is an amazing break dancer.

 

Party trick! It’s alarmingly easy to get Jesse Mcree to strip and then keep himself covered with balloons.

 

Party trick! Just throw fucking glitter at everyone, right in their fucking faces!

 

Party trick: Lena is the best bartender!

 

Party trick! Angela looks amazing!

 

Party trick! Winston can actually juggle people! Kinda! Ouch! But worth it!

 

Party trick! Have Zarya stand in T pose so you and Lena can settle an argument by standing on her shoulders! Fight! First one to hit the floor loses! Hey! No rewinding time you cheater!

 

Party trick! Be unable to take your eyes off the gorgeous, married, blonde doctor.

* * *

Lunch, like other nice things, had come to an end with the afternoon yielding much the same results as the morning. A whole lot of nothing but rubble.

 

“Anything?” Hana asked.

 

“All clear up here. You?”

 

“Nothing but rubble... No, that doesn’t count.”

 

“I’ll allow it. Coming down.”

 

Angela glided back down to perch atop the mech for a while.

“So,” The playful tone in her voice made Hana groan. “You’re still seeing her?” The her in question being Sombra but you generally don’t want to use names over comms on a mission. Especially if if was about superstar Hana ‘D.va’ Song’s love life, doubley so if said love life involved an international criminal.

 

“<oh god>” She muttered to herself, were she not already in her mech she would have wanted to crawl inside it. Her mech was the best safety blanket ever.

 

Angela let out a rueful chuckle.

“D ‘one night only’ va gives me an encore and starts seeing someone? I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“If I cut my other leg off will that make this stop?”

 

“It’s that serious?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, cutting off one leg could just be flirtation but if you’re willing to cut off both.”

 

“I just want you to know how much I hate you.”

 

Angela’s upside down face appeared once again.

“And I” She leaned forward, thought better of it, wiped over a part on the mech’s windscreen before leaning back in and kissing it. “love you Little Rabbit.”

Angela could see Hana’s blush. The girl had all the self consciousness of an exhibitionist rock and talking about Sombra was making her blush.

Angela giggled as Hana squirmed.

 

Don’t worry, things are going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

Hana was dancing, she loved to dance and she looked good doing it, she knew how to move her body with the music so well and tonight she didn’t think about the girl who taught her how. It was a good night, a good day, a good birthday.

Lena appeared next to her with a fresh drink (Lena is the best bartender!) and Hana rewarded her with another peck on the lips. Hana’s reward was rewarded with a smack around the back of the head. Turning to see Emily, eyebrows raised and a half smile on her face. What’s a girl to do? Hana rewarded the rewards reward with the initial reward and gave Emily a peck on the lips with was rewarded with an eyeroll and a hand shoving her face away. That was the point all three girls burst into a fit of giggles before Emily wrapped her arms around Hana and gave her a big squeezing hug and they went back to dancing.

  
  


“You know she’s been looking at you all night?”

 

“Oh hush Fareeha, of course she hasn’t.” Angela sipped at her drink as she spoke to her wife, eyes flitting back to Hana periodically as if being drawn there by some external force.

 

“My love” Fareeha placed a hand on her cheek. “you always underestimate your own beauty.” She punctuated the sentence by leaning in and giving Angela the lightest, most tender of teasing kisses. Angela grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deeper, more urgent kiss, a smile at the taste of Fareeha on her lips as they parted.

 

“Are you sure it’s not you who’s been looking at me all night?”

 

Fareeha tilted her head.

“Well that may be true too, but I am telling you, that girl wants to unwrap you more than anything else tonight.”

 

Angela thwaped her on the shoulder.

 

“I adore the hearts in your eyes but they can blind you to other things at times.”

 

“Is that right?” Fareeha asked, eyebrow cocked as she stood up. “We shall see.”

 

“Faree… no… stop... wai…” Too late Angela, far too late, Fareeha was already striding across to the dance floor ready to swoop.

 

Hana found herself suddenly airborne as Fareeha lifted her up and spun her around.

 

“Fareeha!” She laughed, giddy with joy. And alcohol. 

 

“Hey there, Little Song.” Hana’s arms wrapped around her neck for a hug.

 

“You come to dance with me?” She asked as Fareeha put her back down.

 

“Nope.”

 

A quizzical look from Hana.

 

Fareeha leaned into her and said.

“My wife wants to dance, she’s just waiting for the right Song.”

 

Hana’s eyes widened and that the top of her head didn’t fall off was a miracle with how wide her grin was.

 

Don’t worry, things are going to go horribly right.


	3. Going Down

CRACK

 

crunch

 

SMACK

 

squeak 

 

Thump

  
  
  


The sound of the gunshot bounced of the derelict buildings and echoed around them. Through her comms Hana heard an intake of breath accompanied by the shredding of flesh and crunching of bone as a bullet made its way through them. She felt it through her suit as she heard the impact of Angela’s body crashing down on the top of her mech, a spray of blood leaving a sickly trail down her windscreen. The agonisingly slow noise that made its way into her bones as Angela’s body slid off the back of her mech and the noise it made when it hit the ground.

 

CRACK

 

A spiderweb of cracks began to appear in her windscreen. This was not good not good not good. Don’t just think. Act. Do. Do now.

 

“This is D.va. Prepare emergency medical evec for Mercy and hold. Sniper engaged. Do not approach.”

 

She hunkered her mech down to protect Angela’s prone form behind her and turned slightly in hopes of making the same spot harder to hit.

 

“SOMBRA!”

 

CRACK…

  
  


...the door slammed shut under Hana’s weight as Angela pushed up against her, kissing her, lips warm and tender, no teeth or tongue just lips and heat and want want want.Hana wanted tender, needed it and just felt like melting into the touch, the warmth, the everything of it all.

Angela’s fingers danced, light as a feather, over her bare arm causing her to let out a sigh, muffled by the other woman’s mouth.

Hana could feel the last little bit of self control she had cracking…

  
  


...and it wouldn’t take much more before it shattered leaving her exposed to the shooter.

 

“Hola sweetie, wha…” Sombra’s voice happy and playful.

 

“You got my location?” Hana’s voice terse and urgent.

 

“I do now.” Worry replacing the playfulness.

 

CRACK

 

One more shot and the windscreen would be gone. Sombra recognised the sound of gunfire.

 

“Find the sniper.” Hana counted the seconds as she spoke and just before the next

 

CRACK

 

she raised the mech’s defence matrix. It worked, it only earned her seconds but seconds is better than dead

 

“<Oh fuck no!> She has you on infrared.”

 

“Good.” 

_ time to chamber a round, wait a few beats so i can’t predict when she’ll shoot  _ Hana thought as she grabbed the medkit.

 

CRACK

 

_ go _

 

The windscreen imploded, showering Hana in broken glass as she fired the mech’s missiles into the ground just in front of her and ejected, medkit in hand…

* * *

...inched up Hana’s thigh, pushing the skirt of her dress up and up, getting closer and closer to indecency. She lifted the leg and wrapped it around Angela’s back, pulling her in even closer, panting as strong fingers massaged toned flesh, hooked under the elastic band of the underwear and pulled them to just under the swell of Hana’s buttocks. As soon as she went near the inner thigh Angela could feel the gushing wetness…

* * *

...the warmth of it flowing over her as she slung Angela over her shoulder and ran for the closest of the derelict buildings for cover. Not the ideal way to move someone with that much trauma but the missiles wouldn’t buy her long and it was better than another bullet. 

So Hana scrambled over the rubble with the feeling of her friends blood gradually coating her plugsuit, matting her hair, it was not a fun feeling. She crashed through what was left of the door, checking windows and sightlines without missing a step and hunkered down in the corner of the room.

 

“You got her position for me?” She packed Angela’s wound with gauze as she spoke, trying to stem the flow of blood as much as possible. It would be the one person she couldn’t use nanogel on. She needed Angela’s nanites focused on fixing her up, not fighting invaders.

 

“Yeah, I have the infrared feed from her helmet. She can see you again. Amelie is going to kill me.”

 

“Not gonna let that happen.”

 

“Hana, she is so dangerous and building at three o’clock to you, third floor, judging by the angle.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m fucking dangerous.” She tapped instructions into her watch. “Thanks. Can you overload her mask?”

 

“Can’t make it explode, but I can blind her, make her see spots for a few seconds.

 

“Good…”

* * *

“..., so good.” Hana panted into Angela’s shoulder as fingers circled her clit. They still hadn’t made it past the door. Pressing against its hard metal surface wasn’t the best place for an orgasm but Hana wasn’t going to let that stop her. Drool dripped from her open, gasping mouth and seeped into Angela’s top. The leg wrapped around Angela’s back tightened as Hana’s muscles spasmed, jaw clenched, hands balled into fists and she made a low, gutteral noise as she came. Her leg dropped, body suddenly limp, head flopping down to rest on the wet patch she’d made on Angela’s shoulder.

She could feel Hana’s hot breath through the thin fabric of her top, could feel her racing pulse…

* * *

...was weak but still there. Still there so still alive, still alive and going to stay that way. Deal with Amelie La-fucking-croix to keep it that way.

 

“Fry it when I say.” Hana stood up and made a finger gun with one hand. “Tell me when I’m pointing at her.” She began to lift her arm, gaze following the point of her finger.”

 

“Keep going up, nearly there, that’s it now to the right, bit more, up a little bit more. That’s it, right there.”

 

Hana stared for a moment, their eyes not meeting, too much in the way for that but the point she made was clear.

 

Hana smiled as she spoke.

“bang”

 

“GO!” Sombra yelled as she temporarily blinded Widowmaker, it felt good, it also felt like she’d just started a countdown clock on her own life.

 

Hana was sprinting as soon as Sombra spoke. She lifted her watch to her mouth.

“Go get her girl!” And heard the mechs booster rockets roar to life.

  
  


Amelie didn’t yell out. She was too much the professional for that. She did curse under her breath as she tore the helm from her head and tried to blink away the blinding white light. She had no idea how the girl had done that, it confused her but not enough to take her off mission. 

Then she heard the mech roar to life.

Amelie swung her rifle toward the noise, saw the blurry outline of it coming for her and shot and shot and shot until the mech dropped from the sky.

She thought D.va was foolish to come at her head on with nothing to protect her.

Had she been able to see properly she wouldn’t have thought that.

She looked down on her handywork…

* * *

...and smiled at Hana’s flustered post-orgasmic state.

Hana arched her back as the strength returned to her body, pushing herself up against Angela.

Hana stepped forward, pressing her body into Angela’s, forcing the doctor to take a step back, and with an impish smile did it again. On her third step she slipped her hands under Angela’s top…

*step*

...and up until they met the band of her bra…

*step*

...the tips of her fingers slipped under the elastic and ran around to meet at Angela’s back with just the hint of her nails against skin…

*step*

...undid the bra…

and letting her arms drop to her sides, went on tiptoes to kiss Angela on the nose before clasping her hands behind her back with a what-I-didn’t-do-anything look of innocence on her face.

It took Angela a second to recalibrate to the sudden change in sensation and when she spoke it was with a ‘humpf’ and a pout.

 

“Well, aren’t you a wicked one Miss Song?” Leaning forward, draping her arms over Hana’s shoulders, their cheeks were touching so Angela could whisper in her ear.

“what am i to do with you?”

 

This time she was the one to…

*step*

...back forcing Hana to step forward to maintain the closeness and causing her dress to shift and slip from her shoulders. Angela, her touch light as a butterflies wing, had undone it, not a difficult trick for skilled surgeon’s fingers but an unexpected one that made Hana smile as she shrugged the dress off her body and took a…

 

*step*

* * *

...silently into the room where the sniper had made her nest, light pistol raised and finger on the trigger. 

 

“Drop the rifle.”

 

Widowmaker let out a snort of derision as she complied, turning her head to look at Hana.

She didn’t even flinch as Hana let off two shots, destroying the rifle.

 

“Not moving when I tell you to and moving when I don’t tell you to are both good ways to get yourself shot.”

 

“<I am not the one who will get shot here.>”

 

“<That works better on people who don’t speak French. On your knees.>”

 

Hana stepped forward as Amelie slowly lowered to her knees…

* * *

...in front of Hana once her dress was on the floor, leaving her in nothing but wedge heels, bra and panties. The bra and heels were still in place but her panties were stretched around her upper thighs. They were a wet mess, much like Hana’s thighs.

Angela looked up the curves of Hana’s body, eyes taking in the jut of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the mass of scars that began on her upper thighs and ended at her neckline. If you ever wondered why you never saw Hana ‘D.va’ Song, superstar, film star, figure head and idol in a bikini, well, this is why.

Angela drank in the sight. 

Hana had never towered above her before, it was very a pleasing sight. She pulled Hana’s underwear down to her knees so that it wasn’t so obstructive before dipping her head down and licking, first her lips and then Hana’s. It had that new but familiar taste. It was so long since she had been with anyone but Fareeha she had forgotten how much she enjoyed these little thrills of discovery. How someone new tasted and smelt, how their body reacted when you pushed it like this, but not when you pushed it like that.

Angela held onto Hana’s thighs as she ran her tongue up the girl’s slit. When she flicked over Hana’s clit she felt thigh muscles tremble and hips lurch forward.

And hips lurch forward and that was too much forward. 

Too much, too much.

Hana tried to balance herself but the panties around her knees restricted her movement and Hana fell forward into Angela causing Angela to fall backwards onto the floor. It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t erotic and it wasn’t particularly comfortable but it did leave them a tangled, giggling mess on the floor…

* * *

...came a click and a pssshhhh. Then Hana’s eyes started to water and her lungs started to burn, she heard the twang of Widowmaker’s grappling hook before the coughing started, took a shot before her vision blurred and watched the body fall to the ground below before she started retching.

 

“Sniper down.” She staggered forward and threw up. “Medevac on Mercy NOW.”

 

Eyes burning and throat on fire she stumbled to the wall that was mostly hole in hopes of getting away from the gas. 

This was a mistake.

Her throat was burning, her lungs on fire and eyes felt as though they were being stabbed. As she lunged forward for less noxious air her legs gave out and Hana followed Widowmaker’s journey to the ground below.

Luckily there was enough bits of building in the way to break her fall, several ribs and her one organic knee. 

The impact with the floor sent another spray of vomit out of her mouth. It also dislocated one of her shoulders.

It wasn’t fun but at least breathing was too difficult for her to be able to focus on the pain.

With what was left of her vision she could see Widowmaker trying to push herself up onto her feet. The fact that she could move at all given the gunshot and the fall was impressive if annoying.

With what little strength she had left Hana pushed herself over onto her side. It was agonising but being cognizant enough to know she didn’t want to die choking on her own vomit made it worth the effort.

Her last act before the blackness took her was to take aim and shoot Amelie through the thigh. Fuck does she get to get away.


	4. Biting Commentary

The night had been wonderful. Best birthday.

Hana stretched out lazily and wondered if she could be bothered to pull the sheets over her naked body while Angela’s fingers traced the lines and pock marks of her scars. Stabbed here, shot there, impaled here, bones broken through skin there.

At one point the hand strayed too close to the self inflicted tally marks on her side so she gently guided it back to anywhere else.

The lightness of touch, the simple intimacy of the moment was starting to make Hana think impure thoughts again. 

 

“So many scars,” Angela’s lips covered Hana’s nipple and she gave it a quick suck before continuing. “And they have such a clear end point.”

 

“mmmm, that’s good,  the face always, no, don’t stop, always gets fixed up Doc, gotta keep it flawless when you’re the poster girl for MEKA, or Overwatch.”

 

“Is that so?” She started to kiss down Hana’s body.

 

“Yup, mmmm, just, yeah, just so you, this, sex, it’s kinda like a speaking engagement for me.”

 

Angela stopped for a brief moment in confusion but decided to carry on anyway.

 

“A one night only affair. OUCH!”

 

That had earnt her just the slightest amount of teeth before Angela went back to kissing.

 

Hana let out a contented sigh.

“You are definitely the best thing I got to unwrap this year.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part 8 comes to a close.  
> Very light on the Som.va this time around, really all about the AngelSong (I am going to keep using that until it catches on or I die!)  
> There are a few things here that were hinted at in earlier parts, turns out I can do foreshadowing!  
> Who knew?  
> So how about that chapter 3 huh?  
> No, really, how about it?  
> Did it work? Not something I've tried to do before and I can never get enough distance from my work to tell.  
> Blame it on madyamisam for giving me the idea.  
> Hopefully it won't take me 3 weeks to finish the next part.  
> Comments are always appreciated but criticism will help you on your path to becoming a living god.


End file.
